Shiba Ningen
Shiba Ningen became Master of Void after Isawa Kaede abandoned the position to become the Oracle of Void and after her marriage to Toturi I. He was the longest-serving Master, but because he was Shiba, he was not fully trusted by the rest of the Council. Family Ningen was the younger brother of Shiba Tsukune and Shiba Norihatsu and cousin of Isawa Hochiu. Voices: The Final Days of Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Student Ningen studied in Gisei Toshi with other powerful shugenja such as Isawa Sayuri. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #19 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Master of Void Isawa Kaede had left her position to become the Oracle of Void in 1128, and the vacancy left by the death of Isawa Tomo had never been filled. The Council decided against all expectations to appoint a young Ningen as Master of Void around 1132, with less than ten years. Later Isawa Hochiu was appointed as a Master of Fire and the Council of Five had four positions filled and only the Master of Water left vacant. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Oblivion's Gate The Race to Volturnum During the fighting leading up to the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in Volturnum, the incomplete Council of Five planned to magically transport entire legions of armies directly to Volturnum, without having to first fight through the ranks of Goju and oni that stood in their way. The spell required five Masters, but still left no one to stand for Water. The Council decided to attempt the ritual anyway, but it did not work as planned. With the elemental imbalance in the ritual, the strands of magic threatened to spin out of control and destroy the Council and their escort. Agasha Gennai, the most experienced shugenja on the Council at that time, attempted to maintain control of the ritual and safely guide it, but the agressiveness of Isawa Hochiu twisted the ritual beyond what Gennai could correct. At the last moment, a fifth figure stepped into the circle, completing the ritual as he added the necessary Water to the balance. The fifth was former Master of Water Isawa Tomo, purified in death and returned through Oblivion's Gate. With Tomo's help, the completed Council finished the ritual and whisked themselves to Volturnum to prepare the assault for the arrival of the other armies of Rokugan. The Race to Volturnum, by Ree Soesbee Shiba Tsukune Ryoshun had given to Shiba Tsukune the bloodsword Ambition. She became compelled by it to raise her voice against the Elemental Masters, in the end cleaving their meeting table in half demanding a sixth place at the table. The masters calmed her down and the wakizashi was taken from her and placed in Gisei Toshi. The Broken Blade (Eternal Halls of Shiba, story-back - Soul of the Empire) Final Words (Fire and Shadow flavor) War of Fire and Snow Shaitung Faced the Masters In 1159 Shaitung duelled the Elemental Masters, defeating them in an all-or-nothing attack. The six shugenja were swallowed up by the earth where, under the crust of the earth, they encountered Shaitung's father, Tamori. Now the Dark Oracle of Fire, it was revealed that he had caused the volcanic eruptions that caused the Dragon-Phoenix War. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 Imprisoned Isawa Taeruko and Isawa Hochiu attacked the Dark Oracle with Shaitung's support, but Tamori unleashed a wave of lava to crush the Masters. Isawa Riake made a protective ice shield that saved Ningen, Isawa Hochiu and an unconscious Taeruko, but she was unable to save herself. Shaitung and Isawa Nakamuro escaped the tunnels intact, while the remaining three masters were sealed in a stone prison by the Oracle. Ningen merged their spirits with the Void, placing them into a deep slumber so they would exist in stasis until they were awakened. Imprisoned Hochiu and Taeruko were eventually able to cut their way to the surface.Clan Letter to the Phoenix #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) The Broken Council The Elemental Council was broken, with one Master a Dragon hostage and the Master of Water vacant, while Shiba Aikune used the Wish to lay his claim to the Phoenix rulership. The Masters were holding a meeting to elect the new Master of Water when Aikune magically entered the forbidden room, and claimed to be their equal, as his mother had done before him. Visions of Flame (Season of the Phoenix) Aikune's Retreat In 1160 while the Council, included its new member Doji Akiko, new Master of Water, where dealing a trade treaty with Yasuki Naosuke, Aikune rushed in the chamber. He told the Elemental Masters his decision to use the power of the Wish against Fu Leng and left. The next thing Ningen knew of Aikune was that an explosion devastated the Temple of the Last Wish, and Aikune with the Wish were disappeared. Aikune was alive, but shamed. He had commanded the Wish to magically march to Tengoku, being rebufed by the Wish who became uncontrolled, and caused the explosion. The Wish was afraid of the Kami who killed his father Isawa. Aikune had came with the Wish into exile. Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf Rain of Blood In 1165 Ningen and the rest of the council were warned of the Rain of Blood and decided to only advise the Emperor and the Crane Clan. The Phoenix Shugenja coordinated a ritual that protected the Phoenix lands of the Rain. Ningen noticed a disturbing silence in Toshi no Omoidoso, the shugenja had ceased praying. Isawa Sezaru told a group of corrupted pirate Mantis had destroyed the City of Remembrance. Sezaru magically transported the Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Mirabu, Shiba Yoma and fifty Shiba to destroy those affected by the taint. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf Hidden City The Council of Five knew that Iuchiban planned to assault Gisei Toshi and they had voted that an Elemental Master would stay in the walls of the city to defend it. The Phoenix did not ask for reinforcements from the Empire to keep the secrecy of the City of Sacrifice. If the defenders would be defeated and the City in risk to be seized, the Master would unleash a spell that would bring centuries of snow and ice from the mountains surrounding the city, tumbling down upon the City of Sacrifice. Nakamuro had volunteered. Battle at Gisei Toshi (Hidden City Booster Story) Ningen told Shiba Tsukimi the location of the City and the Shiba marched to defend the City. Dawn of Battle (Hidden City Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Kusatte Iru While Iuchiban began the Siege of Gisei Toshi he unleashed the Kusatte Iru toward Kyuden Isawa as distraction for the Wolf and the Council while the Bloodspeaker carried out his true plans at Gisei Toshi. The four available members of the Council and Naka Tokei began a ritual in the Grove of the Five Masters, while Togashi Satsu and Isawa Sezaru fought the immense oni gaving time for the ritual. Isawa Taeruko completed the spell with her sacrifice, and the monster was sent to its slumber again. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Gisei Toshi When Nakamuro was safe at Kyuden Isawa he explained to Ningen what really had happened to the city. Nakamuro believed the Master would be trusted in the deepest secrets ancestrally only allowed for the Isawa. Shiba Aikune had moved the Gisei Toshi deep within the Mountains of the Phoenix, using the power of the Wish to save the city. The Ratlings Shiba Ningen has been studying the Nezumi Green-Green-White Tribe for months, learning their lore and history. First it was out of curiosity, but he was quickly astonished by what he discovered. The Nezumi were a race that pre-dated humans, following the rule of the Naga. They were a proud and powerful race, dominating those who would dare stand against them, but when Fu Leng fell from the Heavens he sought to destroy the Nezumi. None of the other ancient races would stand beside them, all wishing to see the fall of the Ratlings. Rumours among the tribes said that Ningen used the Green-Green-White as spies to gather information on the Mantis Clan. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Ik'krt's Tale Ningen was seeking an exiled nezumi hero, Ik'krt, the last member of the Shadow Runners Tribe. He wished to reclaim the lost magic knowledge of the nezumi. Ningen met Chee'trr, who refused to gave him the information, but it was took from his mind sharing the kami of Void. Ningen met the white nezumi Ik'krt and the nezumi told his history, the creation of the One Tribe, Te'tik'kir's destiny, and the Battle of the One Tribe, where the Tsuno were chased from the Mortal Realm. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf War of Fire and Thunder In 1166 the cargo of a Mantis captured vessel was found a Black Scroll, the Wasting Disease. This scroll had been used to destroy a Phoenix village several days ago. The Gift, by Rich Wulf Ochiai sided with Nakamuro in attempting to prevent hostilities with the Mantis Clan, but Ningen sided with Sachi and Akiko and the War of Fire and Thunder was the result. Shiba Tsukimi was sent to Toshi Ranbo to deliver the scroll to the Emperor Toturi III, so that he might choose an appropriate guardian. The Council to politely refusing Kaneka's aid in the Phoenix Clan's war against the Mantis. It was Akiko's belief that Kaneka served the Empire more efficiently in the capital. War of Dark Fire In 1171 Ningen defended the Phoenix lands during the War of Dark Fire, weakening himself greatly to prevent the Dark Oracle's army pushing far into Phoenix territory. Death In 1172 he had already passed the position of Master of Void on to his student, Isawa Kimi. In his final moments he showed Kimi a vision of Kali-Ma's revival, conquests and creation of a "God-Beast". Then he was gone, joining the Void. Unleashed, Part 1 External Links * Shiba Ningen (Honor Bound) * Shiba Ningen Exp (Spirit Wars) * Shiba Ningen Exp2 (Code of Bushido) * Shiba Ningen Exp3 (Path of the Destroyer ) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders